Drabbles y demas
by Aya K
Summary: [De todo un poco]Historias cortitas,viñetas,drabbles...todo lo que pueda salir de esta loca cabeza acabara aqui.
1. Pasion

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y como yo no soy ella…poz no me lucro con esto.

**Advertencias: **Incesto, y creo que nada mas….pero con el incesto creo que va de sobra¿no?

**N de la Autora: **Inauguro este fic de viñetas, que no se yo si llegara a buen puerto, con una viñeta de Ginny y Ron en respuesta a un reto que había puesto Dream-Kat en Story Weavers. Por lo tanto se lo dedico a ella que para algo era su reto. Quizás ponga muchas de las que tengo por ahí guardadas de la época en que me dio en hacerlas….pero como son tan cortas…no se...ya se vera.

Sin mas que decir…..Enjoy It!

********

**PASION**

****

La situación cada vez era más insostenible…días enteros sin poder verse ni tocarse. Tan solo disimulando. Ante todos; simple hermanos pero en al intimidad; amantes. Los dos sabían que aquello debía ser un secreto entre dos.

Pero cada verano que pasaba la cosa era mas insoportable….días enteros solos en la casa pero con sus padres cerca….tan solo había un momento donde podían estar a solas y poder amarse sin que nadie les molestase.

Su padre en el trabajo; su madre como cada semana visitando a su abuela.

-Ginny…….

-¿Si? Dime Ron….

-Te quiero.

Una sonrisa. Unas bocas ansiosas buscándose de nuevo. Al parecer el sofá volvería a ser su nido de amor improvisado. Otra vez la pasión les había podido. Y aquella droga adictiva que era el peligro a ser descubiertos volvía a apoderarse de ellos.

**AYA K**

_Terminado: 8 de Octubre de 2005  
Publicado: 8 de Octubre de 2005_


	2. Paranoias

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y como yo no soy ella…poz no me lucro con esto.  
**Advertencias: **ninguna…solo que la personalidad de la protagonista puede ser nociva para la salud jajaja.  
**N. de la Autora: **Seguimos con mas viñetas de las que tenia perdidas por ahí. Reconozco que son muy cortas…además de paranoicas. Aunque a esta el titulo le queda como anillo al dedo. La protagonista, como no, la señorita Luna Lovegood. ¿A quien más le podría quedar bien la viñeta con ese titulo? Jaja.  
**Dedicatoria: **Se lo dedico a mi Sarita que cumple años hoy, 11 de Noviembre. Espero que te guste lo que te hemos comprado guapísima. Ah, y disfruta de los merecidos 18 años .

Sin mas que decir….._Enjoy It!  
_

**Paranoias  
**

Sol, frío, azul, verde, piedra y el suelo.

¿Por qué lo encontraba tan fascínate?

Quizás fuesen sus formas tan distintas, sus texturas, su color, hacia donde llevaba.

Porque todo suelo formaba un camino y todo camino llevaba a algún sitio¿no?

Después de todo no hacemos mas que movernos de un lado a otro.

Buscando amor, comida, éxito, sabiduría….todo se hacia en el suelo.

Pero…… ¿y si no hubieses suelo? Y si tan solo hubiese aire. Ese elemento del que vivimos. ¿Y si también nos desplazásemos por el?

¡PLAF!

-"Mira por donde vas lunática."- le grito un chico con el que había chocado.

"mas te valía callar idiota, mis pensamientos son demasiados abstractos para ti. Algún día yo seré alguien y tu serás otra piedra en el suelo que pisare."

33333333333333333

**N. de la autora:** vale….es que no sabia que hacer y me dije…vamos a publicar un drabble jiji. La verdad es que creo que los hago mal pero bueno…por lo menos hasta que se me terminen los que tengo hechos no me planteare lo de ponerme a averiguar como va el asunto.  
Este es uno de mis favoritos. No se porque pero me quedo muy bien…o eso creo…..la verdad es que me lo pase pipa pensándolo jaja además era un día que tenia tonto y además creo recordar que lo escribí en clase de matemáticas para mas inri (suelen salir todos de la clase de matemáticas…no me dedicaba a los números en ella jajaja)  
Bueno, nada más. Espero que os haya gustado y si alguien ya de paso se aburre…un review no se rechaza en la vida. Bye.

**AYA K**

_Escrito: 9 de Noviembre de 2004  
__Publicado: 11 de Noviembre de 2005_


	3. Perro Negro

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y como yo no soy ella…poz no me lucro con esto.

**Advertencias: **Pues….hay por ahí Yaoi (relación chico/chico) así que…a los que no les guste que no se quejen al final. El que avisa no es traidor.

**N de la Autora: **Seguimos con mas viñetas de las que tenia perdidas por ahí. Reconozco que son muy cortas, pero como son las primeras…les tengo cariño. Así que espero perdonéis lo cortita que son. Esta ves los protagonistas son Remus y Sirius en una tarde de aburrimiento en el lago.

**Dedicatoria: **Se lo dedico a Kary (mi niña no puede faltar en las dedicatorias…no se cuantos fics tiene ya dedicados jajaja), a Lore (que precisamente fue gracias a estos dos a quienes nos conocimos jiji) y a Sara (porque cuando escribía estas mini-viñetas era ella quien daba ideas y corregía. Muchas gracias por todo guapa.)

Sin mas que decir…..Enjoy It!

**Perro negro**

-"Padfoot déjame en paz"

Un perro negro muy grande jugaba entre las piernas del pálido muchacho haciendo que James si riese ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-"James haz algo"

Pero James no se movió por lo que Remus tuvo que empezar a correr para que Sirius le dejase en paz.

Intento perderlo entre los arbustos pero el perro negro fue mas ágil y se tiro encima de el, quedando los dos escondidos detrás de los arbustos. El perro se convirtió otra vez en hombre y dijo:

-"Esta vez no te me escapas Moony".

Remus quería protestar pero unos posesivos labios se adueñaron de su boca y perdió la razón en ese mismo instante.

**N. de la Autora:** Si vale…es corta. Ya dije que lo sentía, pero bueno…cuando se me acaben las cortas escribiré mas largas jajaja. Mientras tendréis que aguantar estas. La verdad es que en primero bachiller las clases de mate, lengua y economía me iban muy bien para escribir estas cosas. Algo tenía que hacer y era o escribir o dormir. Y prefería escribir…no fuese a ser que me pusiese a roncar y me oyese el profe uu

Bueno, si os ha gustado. Un review por favor. Y sino…también jajaja.

Un beso,

**Aya K**

_Terminado: 27 de Noviembre de 2004_


	4. Árbol Maldito

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y como yo no soy ella…poz no me lucro con esto.  
**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

Sin mas que decir…..Enjoy It!!

**ÁRBOL MALDITO**

Tan solo llevaba allí una semana y ya aborrecía aquel árbol. Era su defensa. El que lo protegía del resto y el que le recordaba su maldición.

El tan solo ver como sus ramas se mecían al viento le hacia recordar la sangre maldita que corría por sus venas.

Un ser desdichado, aislado y sin perdón ni misericordia.

Un marginado de la sociedad; un ente sin futuro.

Maldita la noche en que se tuvo que encontrar con el lobo, maldita su suerte y maldito el mismo.

-"Señor Lupin puede dejar de observar el paisaje y atender"- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-"Si señora"- murmuro apartando al vista del sauce.

3333333333333333333333333333

**N de la Autora: **Llevo sin actualizar esto mucho tiempo pero me he decidido a darle al menos salida a todas las que faltan. Será una especie de actualización masiva. Después de la última que publique no tengo más escritas, puede que luego me venga la inspiración para algún más pero por ahora no. Esta es sobre Remus y el sauce boxeador.

_08-11-2004_


	5. El Osito Cafe

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y como yo no soy ella…poz no me lucro con esto.  
**Advertencias: **Ninguna que yo sepa, quizás exceso de pastelosidad.

Sin mas que decir…..Enjoy It!!

**EL OSITO CAFÉ**

¿Ya ahora como sabía él quien se lo había enviado?

Esa era la pregunta que se hacia james, sentado en la sala común con un osito de color café entre las manos.

No se esperaba un regalo en San Valentín; quizás unas tarjetas pero nunca un peluche.

La verdad es que era muy bonito, pero le gustaría saber quien se lo había mandado.

Quizás se había pasado alguna pista por alto.

Empezó a examinar detenidamente el pequeño peluche que llevaba un lazo con los colores de Gryffindor.

Después de unos minutos dejo el osito en una mesa frente a él desesperado al no haber encontrado nada.

Estaba pensando como podría romperlo cuando el lazo empezó a brillar y en el aparecieron unas letras de color negro.

_"YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO JAMES"  
LILY EVANS_

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**N de la Autora: **Este es el más cursi que tengo, perdón por las cantidades industriales de azúcar. Creo que es un poco soso y predecible pero bueno…en tan pocas palabras algo mejor no iba a salir.

_09-11-2004_


	6. La Última

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y como yo no soy ella…poz no me lucro con esto.  
**Advertencias: **Ninguna pero las que no tengan especial cariño por Peter que no me linchen.

Sin mas que decir…..Enjoy It!!

**LA ÚLTIMA**

Lunes. Desayuno.

¿Por qué los fines de semana solo tienen dos días?

Tan difícil seria ponerle otro más, o mejor aún que no hubiese más que fin de semana. Seria maravilloso.

Pero bueno es lunes así que comamos algo antes de ira a las malditas clases.

A ver….a ver¿Qué hay por aquí?

Cereales…no, gracias. Café, muy amargo. Chocolate, si lo cojo Remus me mata. Tortitas¡Peligro! propiedad de Sirius. A ver……los huevos con beicon nada; son exclusivos de James.

¡Bingo! una rica manzana roja.

¡Mierda¿Por qué tenía que estar más cerca de ella que de mí?

Maldita pelirroja, si es que tiene suerte para todo. Mi última manzanita.

Bueno habrá que conformarse con lo de siempre………

33333333333333333333333333333333333333

**N de la Autora: **Y esta es la verdadera razón de porque Peter traiciono a Lily y James….aún le guardaba rencor a Lily por haberle robado su manzana….lo se, estoy como una cabra…en mi defensa diré que lo escribí hace tres años…si cuela; coló xD.

_09-11-2004_


	7. El Día Después

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y como yo no soy ella…poz no me lucro con esto.  
**Advertencias: **Pequeña insinuación de Sirius/Remus y por lo tanto Slash (relación chico/chico)

Sin mas que decir…..Enjoy It!!

**EL DÍA DESPUES**

_¡Maldición!_

Tenia un tremendo dolor de cabeza, en buena hora se les ocurrió coger el Wiskhy de Fuego para celebrar la copa de Quidditch. Tenia que haber sido idea de James como no, pero él también había estado de acuerdo.

Ahora tendría que recogerlo todo antes de que la profesora McGonagall entrase en la sala común, sino menuda les esperaba.

Y todavía tendrían que aguantar la de Remus, y hablando del rey de Roma…..; hay esta al pie de la escalera con cara de Prefecto, eso solo significa problemas.

-"Ahora no Remus, me duele la cabeza."- dijo mientras le esquivaba.

_"Ha sido mi impresión o ha sonreído, bueno da igual ahora lo único que me preocupa es llegar a mi cama."_

_"¡Maldito alcohol!"_

33333333333333333333333333333

**N de la Autora: **Este casi se remite a cierta historia que escribí para Kary y Lorena hace tanto tiempo…por seguridad ni la menciono que puede herir sensibilidades. Este también es un drabble paranoico…bueno, todos lo son xD.

_09-11-2004_


	8. ¿Mala Suerte?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y como yo no soy ella…poz no me lucro con esto.  
**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

Sin mas que decir…..Enjoy It!!

**¿MALA SUERTE?**

¿Tenia que haber sido en aquel preciso instante? Su mala suerte aumentaba por momentos.

Primero perdía el libro de Historia de la magia y ahora se le rompía un tintero en la mochila.

-"Ahora voy, seguid y decidle al profesor Flitwick que voy ahora."

Ahora tenia que ponerse a limpiar toda la tinta de los libros y la mochila.

Maldita su suerte.

Se había puesto resignada a limpiar su mochila cuando vio que esta se limpiaba sola y que no quedaba rastro de la tinta por ningún lado.

Levanto la cabeza del suelo y cual no seria su sorpresa al ver a Draco Malfoy de pie ante ella y con al varita en la mano.

-"Muy bien Ginny, tu mala suerte ha tocado fondo………..o igual no."

_(Pensó mientras el rubio la cogía por la cintura y la besaba con pasión.)_

3333333333333333333333333333333333

**N de la Autora: **Supuestamente estarían liados y de ahí lo de "o igual no." El trozo entre paréntesis es un añadido mío, no iba en la historia original pero podía servir para dar más protagonismo a la pareja.

_09-11-2004_


	9. Libros y Más Libros

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y como yo no soy ella…poz no me lucro con esto.  
**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

Sin mas que decir…..Enjoy It!!

**LIBROS Y MÁS LIBROS**

Libros, estanterías llenas de libros.

Su pequeño paraíso privado. Un sitio de ensueño para su mente. Millones de aventuras sin fin. Cada una distinta, todas especiales.

¿Cómo era posible que ni Harry, ni ron quisiesen estar allí más de lo necesario?

Nunca lo entendería, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Así sin mas cogió uno de los múltiples libros y se fue hacia su rincón favorito con el en las manos.

Se sentó y lo abrió por el principio dispuesta a disfrutar de una tarde de serenidad sin nadie a su alrededor.

-"Bienvenida a casa Hermi"- murmuro mientras empezaba a leer.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**N de la Autora: **Pero que mona que es Hermione…y como el gustan los libros a la condenada xD. Otra ida de olla pero bueno… Es cortito pero creo que expresa bastante bien a Hermione….creo…

_08-11-2004_


	10. ¡Maldito Vicio!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y como yo no soy ella…poz no me lucro con esto.  
**Advertencias: **Ninguna; al no ser que os guste mucho esa pareja en cuestión y entonces si veréis una leve insinuación de Slash (relación chico/chico), pero eso solo serán las fans de la pareja o las de mirada sucia xD.

Sin mas que decir…..Enjoy It!!

**¡MALDITO VICIO!**

¡Maldición, maldición y doble maldición!

¿Dónde había metido el tabaco? Necesitaba fumar, era urgente.

Era su único vicio, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba dejarlo.

Revolvía cajones incesantemente.

"¿Dónde lo habré metido?" Se decía. "Quizás lo deje en la habitación."

Miro allí pero no estaba.

"¿O en la cocina?"

Tampoco.

"Quizás en la chaqueta."

No allí no estaba, lo había sacado al entrar en el piso.

"¿En el baño?"

Lo dudaba pero por si acaso……..

Tampoco.

-"¡Demonios! esta bien me rindo, veré la tele."

-"¿Qué pasa Ron?"- Pregunto Harry con el paquete de tabaco en la mano.-"¿Has perdido algo?"

-"¡Maldito seas Harry James Potter!"

333333333333333333333333333333

**N de la Autora: **Este si que salió de lo más paranoico pero bueno…los he tenido peores, o eso creo xD.

08-11-2004


	11. Mañana De Mercado

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y como yo no soy ella…poz no me lucro con esto.  
**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

Sin mas que decir…..Enjoy It!!

**MAÑANA DE MERCADO**

Sábado temprano. Calles vacías. Olor a lluvia y frío. Silencio.

Le encantaba aquello. Tan solo el caminar por aquella calle que pronto se convertiría en el bullicioso mercado le relajaba.

El solo hecho de mirar, comprar y regatear le liberaba de toda la presión que acumulaba.

Era algo muy muggle, muy bajo para ser quien era, un Malfoy; pero era su pasión secreta.

Tan solo pensar que alguien podría verle y decírselo a su padre…….

Pero eso no pasaría, nadie lo sabia y había comprado bien el silencio de los elfos domésticos.

-"Bien Draco, ahora a comprar y disfrutar"- se dijo mientras se abría paso hacia el primer puesto.

3333333333333333333333333333

**N de la Autora: **Si os recuerda a algún fic que podáis haber leído no ha sido intencionado. Se que me inspire un poco en un fic que me encantaba pero no recuerdo en cual sino lo pondría u.u Si alguien le ve el parecido a alguno no fue mi intención, o al menos no conscientemente.

08-11-2004


	12. Recuerdos Bajo La Nieve

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y como yo no soy ella…poz no me lucro con esto.  
**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

Sin mas que decir…..Enjoy It!!

**RECUERDOS BAJO LA NIEVE**

Tan fría como el mismo. Pero que con el sol podría derretirse. El sol lo había perdido hacia quince años, en aquella fatídica noche de Halloween.

Había perdido a su gran amiga, a su hermana, a su único amor. La única que le había comprendido, la única que de verdad le entendía.

Y ahora…………

Ahora allí estaba bajo la nieve, frente a la oscura lapida de su tumba.

Aún no comprendía porque siempre iba a ese sitio en las mismas fechas.

Quizás fuese porque aquel día se conocieron verdaderamente.

¿Pero de que servia vivir de recuerdos?

-"Hasta siempre mi pelirroja"- murmuro mientras posaba un ramo de flores sobre la tumba cuya lapida rezaba: "Lily Potter".

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**N de la Autora: **Este si que salio raro…no se ni porque me salio esa insinuación pero salio. Si he dañado la sensibilidad de alguien mil perdones; no era esa la intención. Este debe ser el más triste que tengo xD Esto esta escrito antes de que saliese el sexto libro así que mi opinión sobre ciertos personajes ha podido variar en todo este tiempo xD

09-11-2004


	13. Splash

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y como yo no soy ella…poz no me lucro con esto.  
**Advertencias: **Ninguna; quizás una leve insinuación de Slash (relación chico/chico) pero como la de antes solo para fans de la pareja y gente con mirada sucia xD

Sin mas que decir…..Enjoy It!!

**SPLASH**

¡SPLASH¡BOOM!

-"Genial"- murmuro enfadado.

Por no mirar por donde pisaba ahora estaba empapado.

¿Cuantas veces habría pasado por delante de los baños del segundo piso?

¿Cuántas veces le habían dicho que tuviese cuidado con el agua que salía de ellos?

Y ahora, allí estaba en el suelo y empapado hasta los huesos.

Una cosa era segura ya; llegaba tarde a Encantamientos y ahora tendría que ir a cambiarse a al torre Gryffindor y tener cuidado de que Filch no le viese.

Acababa de levantarse cuando una figura apareció en el otro lado del pasillo, y entre todas las personas de Hogwarts tenia que se él; Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy le miro con superioridad y Harry con ira. Gris contra verde. Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

-"Vaya parece que estas un poco "mojado" Harry."

3333333333333333333333333333

**N de la Autora: **También un drabble muy extraño pero bueno xD Son todos así¿no? Por lo menos los míos si xD

09-11-2004

**PSD:** Aquí termino con todos los que tenia escritos de hace años. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía mil perdones; si he dañado la sensibilidad de alguien mil perdones; si os he aburrido mil perdones. Y después de tanta disculpa decir que no se cuando volveré a escribir otro drabble de Harry Potter (ahora ando liada con otros fandoms) pero si sale alguno ya lo colgare, aunque últimamente me salen más bien largos.  
**PSD2:** Ya se que las fechas no siguen un orden cronológico pero es que no me acordaba del orden que llevaban y las he puesto más o menos por orden alfabético (más o menos xD).


	14. Sangre Lunar

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y como yo no soy ella…poz no me lucro con esto.  
**Advertencias: **Ninguna, salvo el toque triste y melancólico de todo el drabble.

Sin más que decir…..Enjoy It!!

**SANGRE LUNAR**

Cada mes es lo mismo.

Siempre igual.

Es la maldición del lobo que le castiga mes a mes con su transformación y su desgarrador dolor.

Desde que ha entrado en Hogwarts todos los meses se repite la misma rutina.

El día en que la luna se muestra con toda su plenitud en el cielo un adolescente Remus Lupin pasa la mañana de clases más distraído que de costumbre. Nadie nota ese pequeño cambio en su comportamiento porque a pesar de no estar completamente atento a las clases sigue siendo un alumno aplicado hasta casi llegar al nivel de repelente.

Por la tarde intenta adelantar alguno de los trabajos que le han mandado en clase, cosa que casi nunca consigue al cien por cien. Su mente no puede evitar desviarse hacia la luna. Su mente divaga con ella intentando ver que es lo que tanto le fascina en ella. Quizás sea producto de la maldición del hombre-lobo, nunca lo sabrá con certeza, pero hay una parte de él que no puede evitar adorara la luna como un sacerdote a su fe, al igual que hay otra que la odia con cada célula de su piel.

Tras estar más de dos horas sin poder avanzar gran cosa con sus trabajos el reloj de la sala común de Gryffindor marca las ocho de la tarde y con ella el momento de irse. Casi todo el mundo esta en el gran comedor engullendo su cena, por eso no tiene ningún problema para escabullirse hacia la enfermería. Nadie le echara de menos y si sus compañeros de cuarto insisten en que vaya a cenar con ellos su disculpa siempre es que quiere terminar los deberes antes de bajar a cenar.

En menos de diez minutos ya se encuentra frente a la puerta de la enfermería. La enfermera ya esta preparada para la pequeña escapada nocturna en la que se van a embarcar. Caminan silenciosamente por los pasillos del castillo y salen a los jardines por una de las puertas que conduce a los invernaderos. Sin tener que pasar cerca del gran comedor y sin que nadie los vea.

El aire es húmedo y la tierra se hunde bajo sus pies cuando caminan en dirección al sauce boxeador. El árbol se agita levemente al notar la proximidad de alguien. La enfermera coge una rama larga del suelo y toca un pequeño nudo bajo las ramas del sauce para que se quede quieto mientras ellos pasan por el pasadizo que se esconde bajo sus raíces.

El trayecto bajo tierra es aún más asfixiante porque la sensación de humedad es aún mayor. Rodeado de paredes de tierra de las que surgen raíces sin descanso con riesgo a que todo se derrumbe tras su paso. Siempre le invade esa sensación de claustrofobia hasta que llegan al final del pasadizo. El polvo de la casa de los gritos les recibe como cada mes y Remus se siente dividido entre la sensación de seguridad que le da esa casa y la de extrema tristeza.

Aquella casa fue ideada para que él pudiese transformarse cada mes sin el menor riesgo para sus compañeros de clase. El solo pensar en el que dirían o en el daño que podía hacerles el pánico le dominaba por entero. A pesar de la seguridad que le daban aquellas paredes en las que colgaban trozos de papel pintado despegado por el tiempo, ventanas tapiadas con grandes trozos de madera, y los muebles que aún quedaban allí…también le producían melancolía. Todo en aquella casa era solitario, vacío, gris…como el pelaje del lobo que se transformaba cada mes en aquella casa.

Subían las chirriantes escaleras de la casa de los gritos hasta la única habitación medio decente de la casa. Una pequeña habitación que en tiempos mejores seguramente fuese la principal, ahora tan solo era una sombra de lo que pudo haber sido. Una chimenea llena de polvo, una cama con un colchón viejo, una pequeña alfombra roída por los ratones y por el propio lobo y las cadenas.

Solitarias. Frías. Dispuestas en la pared más fuerte de la habitación dos cadenas largas y fuertes descansaban en el polvoriento suelo. La enfermera siempre le miraba con una cara de tristeza cuando le ponía los grilletes en las manos y pies. Se aseguraba de que los grilletes estaban bien asegurados en sus muñecas y tobillos y, con una ultima mirada de tristeza, le dejaba en aquella solitaria habitación con la promesa de volver al día siguiente.

-"Mañana por la mañana vendré a buscarte. Pronto acabara todo."

Una promesa vacía. Jamás era pronto. El dolor siempre le dominaba cuando la luna empezaba a iluminar el cielo nocturno. Al principio lentamente, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, mezclado con la sangre. Después más rápido como un torrente sin freno y por ultimo, un estallido. Una explosión arrasadora que le quita la poca conciencia que le queda de si mismo y tan solo deja al instintivo animal. Al ser primitivo que esconde tras sus túnicas raídas y enormes; el lobo.

Y cuando el lobo se siente encadenado, prisionero en aquella casa todo se precipita. Quiere salir, quiere cazar, quiere correr y no le dejan. Desesperado, rabioso y hambriento araña lo que encuentra a su paso. Muerde y roe todo lo que puede y cuando ya no le queda nada que roer en la estancia se muerde, roe y araña a si mismo buscando algo de paz en la espesa sangre rojiza que cae de sus heridas abiertas.

Nunca es suficiente. Su sangre maldita empapando el suelo no le da paz. Jamás lo hará. Quiere sangre inocente, pura….sangre que pueda contaminar con su maldición; pero no la encuentra. Solo esta él en aquella habitación solitaria, en aquella casa y aúlla a la maldita luna por su condición. Aúlla desesperado y se muerde de nuevo haciendo que la sangre brote de nuevo.

Sangre maldita en ofrenda a la divina y maldita luna que ilumina el cielo nocturno y que le atormentara toda su vida.

Cuando la enfermera vuelve a la mañana siguiente en busca de aquel pobre alumno se lo encuentra en su forma humana, inconsciente encima de un charco de espesa sangre roja que se ha secado y adherido a la madera testigo de aquella ofrenda maldita hacia la divina luz del cielo nocturno.

Sangre lunar. Ofrenda mensual. Luna caprichosa. Maldición oscura.

El hombre-lobo aullara de nuevo para alabar a su diosa nocturna.

**FIN**

**N de la Autora: **Tras la larga ausencia vuelvo. Esto se me ocurrió hoy gracias a una canción, un fic que estoy leyendo y mi propia musa poética que ha decidido volver a mi encuentro aunque fuese durante veinte escasos minutos para que pudiese escribir esto. No es gran cosa pero espero que os guste. Tengo unos cuantos drabbles pendientes que me han pedido así que actualizare más deprisa esta vez.

Se aceptan comentarios y toda clase de críticas. Estoy casi segura de que hay alguna incoherencia así que espero que me las perdonéis.

Nos vemos.

_11-08-2007_


End file.
